


Enemy of My Enemy

by CaptainIronAvenger1996



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is obviously a Hunter, Alec just blows up a lot of aliens, M/M, and Magnus is a Warlock, and Magnus is his usual amazing self, destiny au, it's okay if you don't play Destiny, lots of Cabal and Hive, takes place in Destiny Taken King, they are both Guardians, typical Destiny action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronAvenger1996/pseuds/CaptainIronAvenger1996
Summary: Zavala sends Alec to investigate the Dreadnaught on Saturn for any clues on Oryx. Of course nothing ever goes smoothly.





	Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you @nightwing-batboi for going over this with me and helping me get back into writing!! 
> 
> Obviously you don't have to play Destiny to read this, but I included the names of their gear in case you wanted to look up what it looks like exactly.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Magnus
> 
> Ghost- Shadow of Earth Shell
> 
> Weapon- Death’s Razor
> 
> Helmet- Shadow’s Mind
> 
> Arms- Shadow’s Gloves
> 
> Legs- Shadow’s Boots
> 
> Vest- Shadow’s Robes
> 
> Alec
> 
> Ghost- Peerless Precision Shell
> 
> Weapon- Wish Ender (change into Sole Survivor Sniper Rifle)
> 
> Helmet- Iron Fellowship Casque
> 
> Arms, Legs, Vest- Optimacy Set 

"Go on and talk to Zavala for your next mission Alec, may the Light guide you.”

The cloaked figure nodded at the Cayde-6 and walked passed him towards the end of the table where the pale blue Titan was waiting, “You wanted to see me sir?” 

The Titan leader looked up from his tablet towards the Hunter, “Of course. You’re familiar with the Dreadnaught are you not?”

Removing his helmet the tall Hunter shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve been there a few times, it’s mostly been overtaken by the Cabal at this point. Their numbers have grown significantly in a short amount of time but I’m not exactly sure what it is they’re looking for considering the place has been essentially turned into ruins.” 

Zavala merely nodded at the Guardian’s report, his glowing blue eyes looking over the report in his hands as if to confirm it, “I need you to head back to the Dreadnaught and see if you could find the location of Oryx on that ship. We need to hurry if we’re going to stop this madman.” 

“Of course Commander.” 

Doing an about-face Alec turned and walked at a fast pace towards the hangor to grab his ship and head back out into space. He spared a moment to wish that he’d be able to stick around, maybe find Magnus if he was on the planet, but knew if Zavala was telling him to head out now then it must be important. His Ghost popped up next to his side, the silver ring turning around the center orb as it floated in the air, “I wonder what Zavala thinks we will find. We found nothing on our last trip to the Dreadnaught.” 

“We didn’t know what we were looking for the last time,” the Hunter slipped on his sleek black helmet once more, his voice muffled as he continued, “but the Cabal must have found something there. Otherwise there’d be no point to bringing in more soldiers to guard such ruins.” 

“But would Oryx truly hide in such a place?” the Ghost sounded confused as to why he would hide in such a rundown place. 

“We were on Saturn not too long ago and we didn’t suspect a thing. Such a rundown place would be the perfect place to hide in plain sight. How many Guardians must have visited that place only to not even notice anything wasn’t right?” 

With one last glance at the Tower, Alec jumped into his ship and began his mission once more. 

The ship came out of hyperspace in front of Saturn, the debris around the rings dwarfing the ship. 

“Oryx could be anywhere on the Dreadnaught. With time, we could find him, but we don’t have time. The Cabal have been there long enough to have real field intelligence. The path to Oryx lies on their ship.” 

Landing the ship as Commander Zavala briefed him, the Hunter silently jumped out of his ship, bow raised. Alec raised the head of his navy cloak to cover his black helmet, a strip of white going directly down the middle. His dark navy chest piece was covered by a black vest with the arms outlined in white with the same white stripe going down abdomen while his arms were covered in black with his biceps covered in the same navy blue as his chest. Silver x’s criss crossed his upper arms and the outside of his upper thighs. 

The sound of plasma cannons drew the Hunter’s attention towards the Hull Breach. Moving quickly but quietly Alec’s helmet scanned the area and saw the Cabal in combat with...the Hive? The man barely bit back a groan, he hated the Hive with a passion and their habit of coming out of nowhere only increased his hate. The Cabal were large being and couldn’t hide very well while the Vex were pretty easy to destroy, but the Hive? The Hive had so many different types of soldiers and all of them were just bigger a bigger pest than the last. 

Except for Thrall. 

Thrall were the very bane of Alec’s existence. They were slightly smaller than an average human and twice as fast. Their inhumane screeching and completely nightmarish appearance was only half of the problem, they had clawed hands that could cut through armor and you never found just a couple, they always populated in what seemed like dozens at a time. 

His Ghost scanned the scene in front of them from behind its Guardian, “The Cabal are still holding out...multiple survivors.” 

“Survival is a temporary condition,” Zavala’s voice cut through Alec’s comlink, “Cut through them, and get inside their ship.” 

Taking a deep breath, Alec stepped out of his hiding spot and shot an Arc arrow at the closest Cabal soldier. The Legionary went down with a thud, dead in an instant. Within seconds both Cabal and Hive were shooting at the Guardian, it seemed that the Guardian was now the primary target and not the other species. Weaving his way through enemy fire Alec jumped up on a broken beam and vaulted himself over the battlefield. Multiple arrows rained down on the Hive soldiers, their alien screams music to the Hunter’s ears.

“Who fights this hard to protect a crashed ship?” his Ghost asked as it dodged a Cabal plasma cannon shot.

Landing on a broken piece of rock the Guardian readied his bow for the next wave of the assault. More Hive soldiers replaced the ones that had fallen to Alec’s arrows in his first attack while the Cabal were still firing shot after shot, now focusing some of their fire on the growing Hive force. As the number of enemies grew an idea struck Alec.

“That’s not a crash site, it’s a beachhead. Only way those doors will open is to send reinforcements. Draw them out.”

Still in a kneeling position the archer aimed his bow at the space between the two armies and closed his eyes to focus. A humming started in his chest and began to spread through his whole body as string of his bow began to glow a faint blue color. The center of the string began to fizzle with energy as an arrow took place and grew larger as the energy increased

He let go. 

The ground between the Hive and Cabal soldiers exploded in light as the Arcane blast struck, both groups being swallowed in the blast and destroyed. The Hunter quickly slid behind another pillar and kneeled on the ground to catch his breath, drawing on a subclass always took a little bit more out of Human Guardians over Warlocks and Exos. 

A metallic scratching like a door opening caught Alec’s attention and he turned around to see another squad of Cabal soldiers rushing onto the field. His Ghost turned towards him, “I think you got their attention.”

Smartass Ghost. 

Zavala’s voice came on again, “When the doors open, fight through it.” 

A Cabal Colossus ran straight to where the Hunter was kneeling, canon already firing. The ground in front of Alec exploded as the canon shot hit the ground, ruble falling from the beam the Hunter was leaning against. Reaching for his belt Alec pulled out a Vortex Grenade and tossed it at the Colossus, the beast unleashing a pig-like squeal as it was surrounded by a vortex. 

Not wasting another second he ran past the squealing creature and slid into the hull of the Dantalion Exodus VI, an arrow launching into the control pad to shut the door behind him. Alec quickly got to his feet and scanned the hallways to his left and right, checking for more enemies when his Ghost informed Zavala of their progress, “Zavala? We’re in. What’s next?” 

“Cabal protocol is to detonate any ship that crashes. If they haven’t after all this time, it must be a base of operations. They’re looking for something on the Dreadnaught. See what they know about Oryx.”

The Guardian took off down the hall to his left and found himself inside the ship’s hangar. Inside the hanger he saw metal beams and platforms, three of which had terminals on them but only one looked like it was operational. About to send the Ghost to go scan it, the door on the far side of the hangar opened and a squad of Cabal came in, guns raised. 

Bow already loaded, Alec raised his weapon and fired off an arrow towards the squad leader. Not expecting the shot the beast raised its canon only to see the arrow find its home in the mouth of the canon. Alec darted behind one of the metal beams just in time to feel the heat of the explosion from the gun overloading. He peeked around the corner and saw only fiery debris were the aliens had been standing. 

The Hunter stepped out from behind the beam and jumped up onto the platform over his head. Ghost quickly following Alec approached the terminal to find it already powered up and waiting for them, his Ghost scanned into the terminal without prompting. 

“There’s still enough power moving through this ship for it to take off…”

“They won’t leave until they get what they came for. A lesson I learned the hard way from Valus Ta’aurc,” the Titan Vanguard member sounded almost bitter, “He didn’t know every dog had its day until he saw his last. There will, too.” 

The commlink shut off as the Ghost finished its scan. Alec looked around the room, all of the metal felt cold and apprasive in the ship, “I suppose we have to keep looking.” 

Jumping down the Guardian followed a ramp that lead to the upper part of the hangar, the lights dimming the higher he went. Broken terminal screens and scorch marks marred the walls of the ship and Alec followed the path to find a door that wouldn’t open. He was about to call his Ghost over when it called for him instead, “Oh, nice! There’s a terminal nearby. It should have the info we’re looking for.”

The door opened into the control room and Alec barely managed to duck in time as a Psion blasted the control panel. Rolling into the doorway and behind a crate the Hunter shot off three arrows, each finding its mark. 

The Ghost zoomed over the Cabal corpses and rushed to the terminal on the side, “The Cabal have located Oryx! He’s protected in the center of the Dreadnaught, reachable only through something they call...a ‘Rupture’.” 

“Must be some kind of portal. Have the Cabal found one?” 

The Ghost scanned through more files, “They’ve got a team heading for it right now.”

“Then I suggest you get there first.” 

Alec rolled his eyes at the Titan’s ‘suggestion’ before slinging his bow over his shoulder and heading towards a now open door. Vapor streams out of the door and the man was suddenly grateful that he hadn’t had time to remove his helmet in all chaos on board the ship. 

“I can’t categorize all of the chemicals moving through these machines, but keep your helmet on-it could be toxic.”

Examining the color of the vapor, slightly pale green, Alec could imagine that it would indeed be toxic to someone of his race. Before he could make a comment, his Ghost beat him to it, “And furthermore, it stinks.” 

Alec felt his lips twitch into a smile behind his helmet, “Of course it does. Because as a machine you could smell it right?”

His Ghost seemed to ignore him, intent on traveling in front of him in silence; he gave it about two minutes before the Ghost would break the silence. Four minutes passed and his Ghost was still resolutely silent, Alec was genuinely impressed. As he opened his mouth a door opened and suddenly they were in some kind of cavern in the ship. 

A giant figure caught the Hunter’s attention and he ducked down to stay out of sight. Ahead of him the Cabal team was desperately fighting off a hoard of Taken and Hive with Primus Ta’aun standing on a platform shooting to either side. 

“We’ve found the Cabal team headed for the Rupture. They’re outnumbered by Taken.” 

“Forget what they say about ‘the enemy of my enemy’-Something stands between you and Rupture, put it down.”

Blinking the Hunter felt his bow evaporated only to be replaced by a sniper rifle, “Yes sir.” 

Looking through the scope of his Sole Survivor the Hunter lined up his shot. A pull of his finger and a Taken soldier disintegrated into dust, the Taken surrounding it thinking that it was another casualty of the Cabal. One by one the Hunter sniped Taken, Cabal, Taken, Cabal, making it look like the other side had merely taken out another one of their troops. 

His Ghost lingered at his shoulder, “The Cabal won’t last much longer…”

Before Alec could take the shot a swarm of Taken Wizards warped into the cavern and surrounded Ta’aun, all the remaining Cabal soldiers being slaughtered in an instant. The Hunter watched as the Cabal Primus tried to fend off the onslaught of attacks from the Wizards but a Blight appeared behind Ta’aun and sucks him into it with the Cabal screaming the entire time. 

“Oryx just recruited a Centurion!”

Zavala merely dismissed the Ghost, “Let him take all he wants. He won’t be around long enough for it to matter.”

Ahead of them, shining behind the pedestal the Primus had just been taken from, a green light takes over the Mausoleum.

“That must be the Rupture.”

“Eris,” Zavala brought the hardened Guardian onto the commlink, “what’s their next move?”

A grim voice filled Alec’s helmet, “Toland spoke of statues the Hive use to navigate the Ruptures.”

“We’ll look for them now” 

The Ghost gave a quick scan of the area while the Hunter looks towards the Rupture, unease rolling around in his gut. The thought of the evil lurking behind that portal left Alec’s skin crawling, such evil, such hate, how could they match something like that if it ever got loose once again? With one last glance Alec turns back towards the Mausoleum and tries to find the statues. 

“Over there,” he points towards where they had come from, “it looks like one of those damn Thralls.”

“I’ll see if it’s still active.” 

The Ghost flies over to it with Alec not far behind, vaulting from pillar to pillar until he landed in a crouch in front of the statue, “It’s linked to the Rupture, but I can’t understand how the Hive control it. Let’s find another statue.”

“You might try checking over by the Rupture. It appears there’s another one of those statues just behind the pedestal.”

The Guardian whipped around, bow already loaded and raised, towards the figure that was floating towards them. The Guardian, a Warlock, wore a bright orange chest piece with a black line of gold rimmed purple gems cutting across the center and purple tassles going down to his knees, the orange boots glimmering underneath. His forearms were covered in the same orange armor as his chest and legs but the upper arms were a continuation of the black armor with gold and purple gems. His Warlock Bond glowing bright purple on his upper left arm. 

“According to my Ghost there are 3 statues in this room, your second one is over by the Rupture.”

Said Ghost zoomed passed Alec but he already remembered what it looked like, just as extravagant as its Guardian. The black Ghost was crusted in gold designs on all of its main limbs each holding 4 purple stones, 3 in a row on top with 1 one the bottom. The eye of the Ghost was the same kind of purple stone, this one much bigger, and also rimmed in gold. 

Looking up, he saw the Guardian’s orange helmet which hid the most beautiful eyes Alec had ever seen but he could still picture them in his mind, “Magnus! What are you doing here?”

The Warlock set himself on the dirt gently before slipping his helmet off to reveal the spiked black hair on top of his head, the sides shaved, “I arrived at the Tower right as you entered hyperspace. Cayde mentioned you just getting back from your own mission when Zavala sent you out again so I followed to make sure you weren’t too exhausted. I’m glad I did, looks like I missed one hell of a party darling.”

Slipping off his own helmet the Hunter ran a hand through his messy dark hair, “It’s certainly been an effort. Looks like we’ve all somehow missed Oryx being right under our noses but I’m not too sure about this Rupture business...I think we’re in over our heads here.” 

“Yes!” Eris’ voice suddenly echoed in their helmets, “The statues control where the RUpture leads. THey could deliver us to Oryx!”

Magnus Ghost appeared next to them, “...It’s dead. But something’s happening at the Rupture!” 

The structure begins to shake as the green light intensifies, “The Rupture is opening!  


“As if we needed you to tell us that Zavala!” Magnus summed his sword while Alec felt his bow materialize on his shoulder. 

A familiar screech made Alec groan while his partner laughed at him, “It’s your favorite darling, Thrall!”

Alec had already released his arrow, “I hate the damn Thrall, anything but Thrall please!”

“The Thrall will smother your Light! Do not underestimate them as Tarlowe did!” 

Magnus rolled his eyes at Eris’ warning, “And you call me dramatic.”

“Because you are.” 

Magnus ignored his partner and continued to cut through the hoard of Thrall but it felt like every one they cut down, three more took its place. The Hunter jumped into the air and shot an arrow through a pair of Thrall sneaking at the Warlock’s back while he sliced through the monsters in front of him, “You need to be more careful Magnus!”

Leaning back against Alec the other Guardian gave a huff, “I don’t know how many more of these we can take Alexander, we’re going to be overrun.”

“Forget about the Thrall! Get through that Rupture!”

Alec launched one final arrow before grabbing Magnus and pulling him through the small open space in the hoard but before they could get through a force of energy pushed them away from the Rupture. 

Both Guardians were flung away from the portal as their Ghosts came to their side, “I don’t think we’re going that way…”

“Then it’s true-only the Ascendant can will a rupture to open.”

Before Alec could ask Eris just what the hell she meant a shape materialized out of the Rupture, “There’s something Ascendant passing through right now!”

A shadowy figure, much like that of a Hive Wizard but larger, hovered above them for a moment before letting out a screech, calling forth a wave of Taken from out of nowhere.

“That’s an Echo!”

Alec turned to look at his partner, “As in that’s not really Oryx? It’s just some kind of part of him?”

The Warlock nodded and shot his hand out as if to release a Void blast of his own but found his powers wouldn’t respond to him. Glancing down at his hand he tried once more only to find that he couldn’t summon his energy, “What is going on?”

Alec shot Taken soldiers as Magnus tried to gather his power but the Echo swooped down and swiped at him with its skeletal hand. He jumped to the side and tried to summon his Arc Staff only to find that he too was left without his Light. 

“The Echo is absorbing your Light!”

“Of course he is.”

Alec could only keep on shooting at the Echo between each Taken that he destroyed while Magnus cut through them on the ground. He could hear Magnus grunting and knew he needed to do something quick before either of them was injured, with no Light to revive them Alec didn’t want to take any chances. 

The Echo let out another shrill cry as it charged the Warlock but Alec threw his last Void Grenade, catching the Echo by surprise. It gave an enraged yell as the energy within the Void attacked it but Alec knew the grenade wouldn’t last for long, “Magnus!”

His partner looked up, blood running down his face from a cut above his eyebrow, “We need to focus on the Echo! If we destroy that then the Taken soldiers it summoned will vanish as well!” 

Alec didn’t wait to see if Magnus had heard him, his bow forming into his automatic rifle. He took aim and tried to hold the gun as steady as he could while the clip emptied into the Echo only to hear a second wave of gunfire to his side as Magnus unleashed his own weapon onto the still trapped Echo. Bullet after bullet pierced the shadowy figure surrounded by the purple energy of the Void but both Guardians could see the Void starting to fade. 

The second wave of gunfire died as Magnus reached for a Solar Grenade. Launching it into the air above the Taken and the Echo the Warlock jumped towards Alec and used his body to shield him from the blinding light of the grenade, the screeches of their enemies echoing in the cavern. 

When a silence fell over the Mausoleum Magnus moved off of Alec and looked to where the Echo had been only to find the air empty, “The rupture is closed.” 

“It will only open for Ascendant Hive.”

Alec thought Eris perhaps should have taken this mission herself if she was truly so desperate to get rid of the Hive but he kept quiet as his Ghost questioned the older Hunter, “Then...how do we reach Oryx?”

“Become your enemy. Become Ascendant.”

Before anyone could ask her anything else Zavala cut them off, “We’ll sort this out Guardian. Head back to the Tower when you can.”

The commlink severed. 

Both Guardians stared at each other as though willing the Vanguard Members to speak once again and tell them they hadn't just wasted their time. The longer the silence continued the more annoyed Alec got, "That's it? After all this crap we end up finding out nothing other than we can't reach Oryx?" 

"Alexander," Magnus placed his hand on the Hunter's chest, "this man has had thousands of years to perfect his tactics. He is, quite frankly, a god not only in myth but in strength." 

With a sigh, Alec felt his shoulders droop, "His son murdered thousands of Guardians Magnus, his son who hasn't achieved the same level of power as Oryx. If that creature is unleashed even the Traveler won't be able to save us." 

"You must not give up hope darling, we'll find a way to defeat him and his followers. It'll just take more time." 

When Alec gave a resigned nod Magnus leaned up to kiss his cheek, “Well, I think I deserve a nice meal and pampering after traveling all this way.”

Alec glanced towards Magnus to see him running his gloved hand through his hair, “Even though I’m the one that did most of the fighting before you got here?”

“Excuse me Alexander but I just saved your life and destroyed an Echo of one of the most feared beings known. I think I deserve to be pampered!” 

With a laugh the Hunter pulled the now pouting Warlock to him and planted a deep kiss right on his lips. As he kissed his partner Alec could feel all the stress of the mission fade away and his limbs start to relax, Magnus’ fingers running through his hair and pulling him closer to the older Guardian. Pulling away took a special kind of strength but Alec managed, his voice now rough, “Then let’s go home and I’ll give you anything you want.”

Giving a hum at the statement Magnus twisted his fingers, “Anything I want?”

All Alec could do was nod. 

Magnus leaned up to nip Alec’s earlobe, “You should be careful what you offer Alexander.”

As quick as he’d been there the Hunter felt the Warlock pull out of his arms and jump into the air, his arms still up and holding an empty space, the Warlock’s laugh echoing in the otherwise silent ship. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more in this universe, depends on if y'all like it! Let me know!!


End file.
